After the Giant War
by baldeagle117
Summary: Summary: Annabeth has been thought dead in Tartarus and Percy, in his anguish, joined S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. However, not is all it seems. With another war threatening the demigods, will Percy push aside his pain and aid the gods once again? I do NOT own PJO. I will be mentioning assassin creed related weapons and clothes.
1. Prolouge

"Annabeth! No, I cannot lose you!" I yelled at my beloved girlfriend on the other side of the doors of Death in the house of Hades.

Annabeth yelled back: "Go, Percy! Just GO! And make sure that everyone is safe! I love you!" And with that, she closed the doors of death on me and the five demigods, sealing her inside.

I yelled: "NO!" and unleashed my full power on the Doors, trying to see whether it will be forced back open, but to no avail. I sank onto my knees and cried, letting everything out. The Five tried to comfort me, but I can see that they too have tears in their eyes, telling me that she is gone.

*fast forward to the final battle against Gaia in Athens*

I hollered "Gaia, you killed my girlfriend! Time for you to pay your price!" And with that, I slammed Riptide into the ground, destroying her with a Scale 9 earthquake and a five story tsunami. I sank to my knees, with tears streaming down my face, said: "I have avenged you, Annabeth, May you rest in peace forever." With that, I stood up and head back to the Argo 2, and sailed back home.


	2. Chapter 1

_*Five years after the Giant War*_

Percy POV

"Percy, are you sure? I mean, Camp Half-Blood is your home. Are you sure you want to do this?" Chiron asked kindly as I packed my bags. I replied: "I'm sure Chiron. Without her in the camp, it is very empty, and it reminds me of her. Sorry Chiron, I'm leaving for good. Thank you for training me all these years." The old centaur replied: "It is my pleasure Percy. If you need a place to stay, there is always one here. You are always welcome here." With that, I walked to the base of Half Blood hill, and walked out of the border and into the outside world. I hailed a cab and told the driver: "S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, Times Square."

A few hours later, I walked into S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters and walked to the reception counter and said to the receptionist, "I have an appointment with Director Fury." She replied, "Go on up. Director Fury is waiting." I took the lift up to the 124th floor of the building and knocked on the door. A voice said in the office "Come in." I entered and said: "Director Fury" He turned around and said with a smile, "Perseus Jackson. Glad you can make it." And proceed on to tell me that I was accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D and was posted to the Avengers Initiative, bla bla bla. After a few hours, I walked out of S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters and hailed a cab and told the driver: "Avengers Mansion, Lower East side, Manhattan."

A few hours later, I walked through the Gates into the Mansion and I must say I was impressed. The Mansion was a staggering thousand feet into the sky, with air defences on the roof and traps on the outer perimeter. On the inside, retinal scanners only allow access to the personnel in the avengers' team. I walked up the steps and said, "Allow access" (the door is protected using voice recognition security) and the door slide open and I saw a meeting room with chairs that can fit about ten people and six of these chairs were occupied and i said: "Hi, my name is Percy Jackson"


	3. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

The guy with a goatee, whom I perceived as Tony, replied with a sarcastic comment: "Security breach Jarvis." A cool robotic voice replied: "Apologies sir." I rolled my eyes and look at the rest of the Avengers, my eyes showing no emotions. A blonde guy, roughly six feet tall and wearing armour on his chest, come and introduced himself: "Perseus Jackson, we meet at last. I am Thor Odinson, Norse god of thunder. I have heard many stories about you and..." He trailed off from there. I guess he knows about Annabeth's death behind the doors of Death. So, I was glad that he did not continue the sentence. Another guy, dark haired, came over and introduced himself: "My name is Clint Barton, master archer and assassin." I looked at him and asked: "Assassin, you say?" He replied warily: "Yes, why?" I looked at him and rolled up my sleeves of my jacket to show the twin gauntlets where my hidden blades, made up of a mixture of Olympian silver and mortal steel, are kept underneath the gauntlets. I flicked my wrists, and the blades shot out to its full lethal length. The Avengers whistled and Natasha said: "Remind me not to get on your bad side."I replied coolly: "No worries. The only things that got onto my bad side are monsters and gods who likes to get on my nerves." As soon as the sentence left my mouth, thunder rumbled in the sky and I yelled up to the sky: "Oh get over it. You know it is true!" the thunder receded and I looked at the Avengers. They were staring at me with their mouths slightly open. I said sarcastically:

"What? Close your mouths. You will catch flies." They close their mouths with an audible clop. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost ten in the night, I asked them: "Where are my living quarters, since I am staying here and all." That shook them out of their daze and Steve told me: "You will be sleeping on your own, your room is in between Bruce's and mine's bedroom." I replied coolly to him: "Thanks Steve. I will find my way there." And with that, all of us head towards the elevator that will take us to the living quarters. As I walked there, I can't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I shook my head and thought to myself: "Ah well, must be one of the side effects of Tartarus, must be nothing." I caught up with the Avengers and we head up to bed.

Third Person POV

As the Avengers head up to bed, someone was standing in the shadows of one of the pillars of the Mansion. It was a girl, with blonde princess curls cascading down to her waist. She looked at the elevator doors, observing the Avengers' newest member. The girl by the name of Annabeth Chase looked on. Her heart yearns for her to talk to her love of her life, but she knows that it was not a right time. She had accepted and was made immortal. Percy was next in line to be made immortal, but he left camp even before she arrived. She had got out of Tartarus with the help of Hades, but it was her love for Percy that pushed her on. She would have to wait until the right time, and then she would be able to take to him. And with that, she flashed out of the Mansion and back to Olympus.


	4. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Of course nothing can be easy for a hero of Olympus, especially one as famous as me. The moment I lie down on the bed and close my eyes, a nightmare of a magnitude of 9 on my nightmare scale, flashed through my mind and there was nothing I can do, except to watch it all replying in my mind. In this nightmare, I saw Annabeth lying dead in front of the Doors of Death, and Gaea's voice echoed in my mind:

"Is the sacrifice worth it? You let her die, Perseus Jackson. Her blood is on your hands." As soon as those words left her mouth, I let loose a horrible scream and shot up in bed, breathing hard. My hands were clammy with sweat. I looked over to the bedside clock and let loose a groan. The Clock states: "1.30am". I barely slept for three hours. Then a voice asked:

"Are you alright sir?"

I look around wildly and start to go for Riptide when the voice said:

"It's just me sir, Jarvis. Are you alright?"

I let out a breath that I did not know that I was holding and replied:

"I'm fine Jarvis. Can you direct me to the nearest indoor pool?"

Jarvis replied:

"Of course sir. Let me guide you there. It is 5 floors above from where you are."

With that, Jarvis guide me to a Olympic size swimming pool,. Before I jump in, I said:

"Jarvis, just to let you know, I can breathe underwater. So no need to worry if I don't come up for air."

Jarvis replied:

"Ok sir. Do you want me to alert you if any of the avengers wakes up?"

I scratched the back of my head and said:

"Um... you can flash the pool lights to alert me. See you Jarvis."

"Goodbye sir."

With that, I jumped into the pool and sank to the bottom. I started to clear my mind and revisiting the memories of the past. Before I know it, I was fast asleep.

The next thing I noticed is that the pool lights were flashing. I swam to the surface and I saw Tony standing there. He smiled and said:

"Don't mind Jarvis. I was the one who told him to put off from informing you. Truthfully, he did not sound happy about it. Uh...quick question. How long were you down there?"

I shrug and asked:

"What time is it?"

"J?"

"8.55am sir"

I scratched my head and said:

"Well, I got here at 1.45 in the morning. So, give and take about a few minutes, I would say a total of 7 hours."

Tony's jaws drop open and said:

"You were in the pool for 7 hours?" I nodded my head.

He said in a daze:

"You got to let me run some tests on you one day" I shrug my shoulders and ask:

"Where are we having breakfast? I'm starving."

He replied:

"On the ground floor. Come on Percy. Let's go." I shrug my shoulders and followed him. But, before I leave the gym, (yes, the gym have a swimming pool), I can't shake the feeling that I was being watched. So, instead of following Tony, I uncapped Riptide and the glowing bronze sword sprang into my left hind while on my right hand, I flicked my wrist and my hidden blade shot out to its full lethal length, the blade emitting a faint white glow. I scanned my surroundings and checked everywhere, including the toilets, both male and female, I have checked. No one was there, only me. I rubbed my eyes and frustration and exhaustion, sheathing my weapons and exiting the gym to join the Avengers for breakfast.

Annabeth's POV (Finally a different POV. I was tired of writing as Percy's POV)

I heaved a sigh of relief. Thanks to my quick thinking, I managed to put on my invisibility cap just in time when Percy came into the female toilet to check if anyone was there. My heart was heavy when I saw the half-crazed look in his eyes. His weapons were out and were a mere 10 centimetres away from my body. He clearly need time to heal the mental wounds that both of us had suffered when we fell into the pit. I wished I could help, but I am an immortal now. I can't interfere directly. But, just standing aside and letting Percy suffer during the night was tearing my heart apart. Unknowingly, a few tears of sadness rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away and whispered:

"Come back to me Seaweed Brain." And I teleport back to Olympus with a heavy heart.


	5. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

As Tony and I head down to the ground floor, I could not have but think on why do I feel that I was being watched? There was no one in the gym, so why do I feel that way. But, before I can have the answer to the question, I was knocked out from my internal musing by Tony, who said:

"Percy, we're here. Let's go."

I nod my head and said,

"Lead the way."

*line break*

When we reached the kitchen, I was surprised on how the team has cooked my share of food. There was chocolate chip pancakes, pepperoni pizza and a glass of cherry coke for me. I turned to the team and said,

"Guys thanks for the meal. But you don't have to do this."

The team looked at me and Natasha said gently,

"Percy, you just got here. Let us make you feel at home here. Ok. Then it will be your turn to treat us to breakfast once in awhile."

I blushed at her words and open my mouth to say something, but before I got anything out, an alarm started blaring and the team rushed to the television, with me close behind. They turned it on, and Tony cursed and said,

"This is the fifth time already. Can they give us a break?"

I scratched my head and asked,

"What is it? What is going on?"

Thor turned to me and said,

"There is a convict, who is highly dangerous, that has escaped from S.H.I.E.L.D's prison. Apparently, they want us to handle the matter, by putting him or her down permanently. I walked up to Tony and asked,

"Is it ok if I help?"

He turned to me and said,

"You sure?"

I look and shrugged my shoulders and said,

"Yeah. It is best that I do it alone."

The team looked at me like I had gone crazy and Steve said,

"No, I am coming with you." I was about to protest, but a look from him told me that he was not going to change his mind. I let a sigh and said,

"Fine. Let me get change into my gear. Wait for me at the rooftops. We will depart from there." With that, I left the kitchen and head up to my room. I headed to my closet and took out my briefcase, let out a sigh and muttered,

"Let's get this done." And I open the briefcase. In it was my assassin robe, fashioned to perfection by the Hephaestus and Aphrodite campers and by my dad, Poseidon. It was black with a faint shade of red on it. The armour, lying next to the robes, was made up of Olympian silver like my hidden blades. Three time the strength of steel and a third of its weight. Lastly, lying next the set of armour was the twin of my celestial bronze sword riptide. The sword's blade was made out of Olympian silver as well and was honed to a deadly edge. Its name was Earthshaker, named after my dad. I donned my robes, put on my armour, sheathed Earthshaker to it sheath at my right hip, took and uncapped riptide and sheath it at my left hip, placed my dagger, which is made up of Olympian silver as well and sheath it in my left greave, sheath my daggers, fourteen in all, in their sheaths on my hip and lastly, attached my hidden blades to my arms and lift my hood over my head to conceal my identity. With that, I head out of my room and to the rooftops where the Avengers are waiting.


	6. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

When I walked out to the rooftops, the Avengers were in their battle gear. I guess they are not sitting this one out. They were staring with mouths agape at me. I looked around and asked,

"What?"

Clint, with his mouth still agape, said,

"That is a lot of gear. Percy. Where the heck did you get these?"

I replied nonchalantly,

"The gods. They owe me a couple of favors, so I request these from them. Took them a few months but I got it and I tested it too. The armour is strong enough to withstand a nuke, courtesy of Ares, and it is light as a feather. It will not hinder me. So, where is the last known position of the convict?"

Tony replied through his Mark VII armour,

"It is at the docks."

I placed a gloved hand on my chin and said,

"Why would he or she go there? There is no place for any type of concealment. Unless, it is a trap."

Thor said,

"A most devious trap. I think it is not going to lure us, but to lure you."

I replied,

"Then, lets not keep them waiting." With that, I leaped off the Mansion's rooftop, a staggering thousand feet high. Thankfully, the hidden blade on my arms both have a grappling hook installed in it (Percy modified his gauntlets a few week ago). I raised my left hand and fired the grappling hook. The hook, along with nylon attached to it, flew from my hand and impaled into the building in front on me. I swung and landed on a ledge and started to climb up to the rooftop. It took me a few minutes. But once I was on the rooftop, I was able to retract the grappling hook and started to run and leap from building to building, with the Avengers close behind. I free run all the way to the docks, with the Avengers beside me. I thought,

"Maybe, I am off to a good start."

*Line Break*

When we arrive at the docks, I was dismayed. A scene of destruction was in front of me. I look to the team. They were looking dismayed as well. I immediately took charge and said,

"Ok, this is what we will do. Tony and Bruce, you guys will sweep the area for any evidence. Tony, use your sensors as well. It will help speed up the process. Clint and Natasha, You guys are on over watch. Cover Tony and Bruce. Set up there in the crane. Thor and Steve, you are with me. We will sweep the area for the convict. He or she may be still here, watching us. You got your orders. Lets get this done." With that, everyone set out to work.

Clint's POV

Man, I have to admit, Percy is a veteran in this. He gave us orders that even I did not expect. He is a true leader. I wonder what happen to his girlfriend though.

Bruce's POV

I shift through the wreckage of containers, trying to find any survivors, while Tony is using his scanners to find any source of evidence. Suddenly, I heard Tony cried out,

"Bruce, I found something."

I ran out of the container that I was in to find Tony kneeling on one knee, examining a glowing piece of rock. I rush over to him and asked,

"What is it?"

He replied,

"I have no idea. My scanners are detecting a weird energy flux from this thing. I better find it back to the lab and do some tests on it.

I replied while waving to Clint and Natasha to join us on the ground,

"Good idea. We'll wait for Percy and then we will head back."

Percy's POV

I was on a shipping container, above the ground while Thor and Steve are on the ground, looking for the convict. Suddenly, I saw a glow about five hundred metres from where we were. I motioned to Thor and Steve to join me. I pointed at the faint bluish glow and whispered,

"I approach from above, on the shipping containers, Steve, attack from behind. Thor, Do a frontal assault." With that, we split up, catching the convict by surprise. It was no other than Electro, one of the villains that the Avengers had captured and placed him in jail. Turned out he broke out for revenge. But, He will be dead soon. Thor assaulted him in the front, bashing his face with his hammer, Mjonir. Electro stumbled, backwards, only to have his face bashed again by Steve's Shield. Finally, he said,

"Is that all you got, Avenger creeps?"

I replied as I leap from the shipping containers,

"Actually, you have seen nothing yet."

Electro turned too slowly, and in a flash, I was on his back, with my blade a few inches from his throat. I asked him,

"Any last words before I send you to hell?"

He grinned and said,

"Ah... Percy Jackson. I have heard of you. I have words from my master. He said to watch your back. He is coming to invade Earth and kill your precious demigod friends."

I hissed,

"Tell your master this. Let him come. If he harms my friends or my family, he will face the full wrath of Perseus Jackson. I swear on the river Styx." And thunder boomed, sealing my oath.

He laughed and said,

"You can never defeat him. He is much stronger than the gods themselves. What makes you think you can defeat him."

I replied, my voice full of venom

"I can, but you will not be around to see it." And I plunged my blade into his throat, sealing his mouth in silence forever. I extracted my blade, close his eyes and muttered,

"Requiescat in Pace, Bastardo"

I stood up and said,

"We better head back and rendezvous with the team. Let's get out of here before the press comes." And with that we took to the shipping containers, running on top of them until we meet up with the team. I said,

"Find anything?"

Tony replied,

"Yeah, found some sort of strange rock giving out weird energy reading. Who is the convict?"

I replied,

"Electro. Turns outs he wanted revenge on you guys. But, before I killed him, he said something about an invasion of earth and the killing of demigods. Looks like we have our hands full. Let's head back to the Mansion to test that piece of rock." With that I fired my grappling hook and took to the rooftops once again, free running back to the Avenger's Mansion, with the team beside me. On the way back, i can't help but think on Electro's last words: '_There will be an invasion of earth and demigods will be killed. You cannot stand against him you can never win.'_ What did he mean by that? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focus on getting back to the Mansion.

Annabeth's POV

I looked away from my viewing pool in my room in my palace on Olympus. I cannot believe that Percy has killed an escaped convict in cold blood. He was half crazy, but he stood by the creed that both of us were sworn in together. I sigh, standing up and heading to my closet. Opening it, I took out my gauntlets and letting a sob escaped from me. Just then, my room door opened, and my mother, Athena, entered. When she saw me holding the gauntlets, she immediately walked out and give me a hug, whispering comforting words to me. I said to her,

"How can I help him mother. I can't stand to see him like this."

My mother replied,

"He would have to do this on his own, my dear. He needs to do this on his own." She gave me a hug and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

Athena's POV

As i walked out of my daughter's palace, i was wondering how to help Percy. Poseidon and I have make peace and I was thinking on how to help his son. Just then, Poseidon walked up to me and asked,

"How is she?"

I replied,

"Still the same. She is not going to sleep. She is distraught on what happen to your son. She needs him."

My uncle replied,

"Belief me, I know. For now, it has to be this way. She has been making secret visits to the Avengers Mansion just to see him. But she is not allowed to reveal herself. I do not know how my son will react if he sees her."

I replied,

"Let's hope he will be ok. Your son will get through this. The Fates said that Percy needs to undergo one more war before obtaining immortality. Then he will be at peace."

He replied

"Let's hope so." And that pretty much ended our conversation.


	7. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

When we arrived back at the Avengers' Mansion, Tony and Bruce rushed to the lab to run tests on the strange piece of rock that we found at the wreckage at the docks. The rest of the team decided to crash in the living room while waiting for the results from the lab. I guess it would take quite a while, so I told the team,

"Hey guys, I will be heading out for a bit of fresh air after I'm done unpacking my gear. No need to worry about me. I will be back within a few hours."

They replied,

"Ok Percy. Take care of yourself. Try to be back before dinner." With that, I head upstairs to my room and took out my armour and robe. After packing them, I head back downstairs and out of the front door and headed to central park.

By the time I reached there, the place was quiet, too quiet. My senses, honed to perfection after years of training with the Assassins **(Their power base is in the US)**, immediately sharpened up. I unsheathe Earthshaker from its sheath from my right hip and uncapped riptide. I looked around me, my heightened senses sweeping the area. There was something rustling in the bushes behind me. I turned just in time to see a masked man with blonde hair, armed with a bronze sword, lunging towards me. I dodge his weapon and hold my swords in a defensive stance and said,

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

The masked man said nothing and resumed his attack on me. I had no choice but to defend myself. I thought to myself,

"Why is this guy attacking me? Might as well make it quick."

I tried the disarming manoeuvre that Luke taught me 6 years ago, and it worked. I caught the man's blade between my swords and I twisted, wrestling his sword from his grip. I kicked the man in his gut and he fell to the ground with a gasp. I held Earthshaker to his throat and asked,

"Let me ask you again. Who are you and what do you want?"

He still says nothing. I knelled next to him and took off his mask and gasp. Lying on the ground, looking at me, was none other than Jason Grace, praetor of the Roman Legion.

Jason's POV (bet you guys did not expect this)

"Let me ask you again. Who are you and what do you want?"

I said nothing. Not that I want to, but I was on a mission for Annabeth. I was to let Percy bring me back to the Mansion so that I could observe on how his behaviour was when he sleeps. I was immortal as well, just like Annabeth and the Four. The only person left was Percy, who left before the gods came to get us to Olympus to make us immortal. I need to let Percy bring me back to the mansion. But to do that, I had to let him reveal my identity. So, that's what Percy did. The moment he removed my mask, he was shocked. He said,

"Jason? What is the meaning of this?"

I remained silent and he said,

"Fine. Refusing to talk? Then, I'll bring you back to the Mansion and let the Avengers interrogate you." With that, he pulled me to my feet and fastened my hands behind my back with a pair of flex-cuffs and pushed me forward. He pointed his silver sword at me and said,

"Start walking and follow my instructions. If you don't, I will kill you and I do not want to do that." With that, I followed his instructions and we arrived at the Mansion. I whispered to my covert microphone at the base of my collar of my shirt,

"Phase 1 complete. Initiating phase two."

Percy's POV

I walked up to the door of the mansion, sheathe my sword and pulled Jason up the steps and the doors opened. I lunged Jason inside and forced him to kneel. The team came out to meet me and were surprised that I brought back a prisoner. I said,

"Guys this is Jason Grace, praetor of the Roman Legion. He attacked me when I was taking a stroll in Central Park. He refused to answer my questions and kept silent. I say we interrogate him in the morning. It's getting pretty late. Lets put him in a cell before heading to bed." With that, we brought Jason to a cell beneath the Mansion and left him there and headed up to bed.

Jason's POV

They left me in a cell. I broke open the cuffs that were restraining my hands. I rubbed my wrists and pressed my earpiece that was in my ear and said,

"Annabeth, Phase 1 is complete. Want to initiate phase 2?"

My earpiece cackled and Annabeth's voice responds,

"No Jason. Let him be for now." I could hear the distress in her voice. I shook my head and said,

"As you wish Annabeth. I know this is hard. But he will be ok. I promise you that"

She replied,

"I hope so Jason, I hope so."


	8. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

"I wonder why Jason will show up after six months of my departure from Camp. Is something wrong?" I wondered to myself as I headed to my room. There, I had a surprise visitor. My father was standing at the foot of my bed, waiting for me. I asked him,

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

He replied,

"What, can't a father visited his favorite son?"

That did the trick. I let out a small smile and embraced him. Though we go off at a rocky start when I was twelve, we sort of made up after the titan war. I pulled out of the embrace and said,

"Dad, I brought Jason back to the mansion a few minutes ago. Any ideas on why did he attack me in the first place?"

My dad replied,

"I do not know son. It seems weird that Jason would attack you. Anyway, unless you want to fall asleep standing up, I would suggest that you lie down and rest." He was right. I could feel my eyes drooping downwards, falling asleep. I yawned and said,

"Good night Dad."

He replied,

"Have a good rest Percy. I will see you soon." With that, he turned into mist and disappeared, leaving a faint scent of fresh seaweed. I rolled my eyes and got under the covers and instantly fall asleep. But, before my eyelids close fully, I could have sworn someone or something was standing in the shadows of my room. I brushed off the thought and gave in to sleep. Of course, it only brought more nightmares.

Jason's POV

That was a close shave. Lord Poseidon had just hidden me in the shadows of Percy's room when the door opened and Percy entered and was shocked to see his father standing there. I pretty much zoned out of most of their conversation and snapped back to reality when Lord Poseidon disappeared and Percy went to sleep. At once, I saw his face turned pale and his eyebrows scrunched together. He was clearly having a nightmare. I videotaped down everything that Percy is going through and after a few minutes, he started screaming. It was horrible to watch. He was being tortured in his mind. I shut off the video camera, trembling. I immediately shook Percy on his shoulder and when he is starting to wake after two hours, I immediately flashed back to Olympus, determined not to show Annabeth the video. She may have asked me to do this, but I am not putting her through this torture by observing Percy behave in his nightmare sleep.

Annabeth's POV

I waited for Jason at the entrance of my palace. I thought to myself,

"He should be back by now. Where is he?"

I wondered to his palace, and saw him talking to the Four. I ducked behind a pillar and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"...cannot let her see the video." Jason was saying.

Piper replied,

"I agree. It will only tear her heart apart. It is best to delete the video clip."

Leo said,

"But, if we delete the video, she might go against her mother's wishes and reveal herself to him. Then, what can we do then?"

Silence followed. Then Frank said,

"We have no choice. I would give the tape to Lady Athena for safekeeping. That way, when the time is right, then she would show the video clip to Annabeth. We cannot risk her being banished to the pit if she go against Lord Zeus orders. Percy will tear him apart if he finds out."

Hazel said,

"I agree. Let's go and see Lady Athena and give this to her for safekeeping. Let's go."

The Five walked to the entrance, I put on my invisibility cap and followed them from a distance. When we reached my mother's palace, I sneaked in from a back door, while the others entered from the front. My mother said,

"So, how was the mission?"

Jason replied,

"The mission was a success, but it will be best not to show Annabeth the video yet. We hope that you could keep the video tape until the time is right."

She replied,

"Of course Jason. I will view it with Lord Poseidon. He deserves to know as well. No one is to say a word about the video to Annabeth. Ok?"

They replied,

"Of course. Lady Athena." With that they left, returning to their palaces for the night. I, however, wanted to know more about the video, so I followed my mother to Lord Poseidon's palace on Olympus. He opened the door and asked,

"Athena, it is the middle of the night. What is it that you want to show me?"

She replied, holding the video camera.

"I have a video about your son that Jason took during the mission that I had sent him on. I think you might want to see it."

Lord Poseidon replied,

"Come on in." I followed my mother closely and with that, I was in. Still invisible, I followed them to the main hall of Poseidon's palace. My mother took out the video tape from the camera and inserts it into the video player. Then, the video started playing. I am shocked by what Percy is going through during the night, and let out a sob, giving away my position. Lord Poseidon walked over to me, took off my cap and gathered me into an embrace. My mother joined soon after. Poseidon said kindly,

"He will be ok Annabeth. He will be ok. I promise you that. Percy only has to go through one more war. He will achieve immortality in battle. He is nearing godhood, that's why he could control the poison while both of you are in Tartarus. That's his godly power. He is able to manipulate all types of liquid. He will get through this."

I replied while sobbing,

"But, I can't just stand by and do nothing. It is tearing my heart apart."

My mother replied,

"The war that is coming. The gods will have to aid the Avengers as well. That time is when you can see him again. Ok. Just hold on a little longer. I fear that the upcoming war will be devastating when Percy unleash his full fury on the enemy and achieve immortality. The only thing we can do now is wait."


	9. Chapter 8

Percy's POV

The next morning, I got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom and I have to admit, I look terrible. There were bags under my eyes and my eyes don't have the usual sparkle that I used to have like my dad. I sigh in exhaustion, clean myself up and headed down to meet the avengers.

*Line Break*

When i walked out of the elevator, I heard something like a explosion that went off in the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen and found Tony being held in a loose headlock by Clint and Tony was holding a spatula at Clint's head. It could have been funny, except the kitchen was in a mess and I was on kitchen duty for the day. I face-palmed and asked,

"Guys, what are you doing? It's my turn for kitchen duty and why did you guys make a mess out of the kitchen?"

It was Natasha, who replied, while shaking her head

"Turns out, Clint got impatient from waiting for the popcorn machine and put in two packets of popcorn in it. Unfortunately, he accidentally left a fork in there. So, the machine exploded."

I said,

"I am not cleaning that mess up. You two clean it."

*Line Break*

After breakfast, helping to clean up the mess made by Tony and Clint, I asked Tony,

"So, Tony how goes the lab results on the piece of rock?"

He replied,

"Turns out, I did a little research on the piece of rock and I found that it is from Asgard. Uru metal. Second strongest metal on the face of the earth, comparing to your armour and your blades if I have to say so myself. But, how did Electro get it anyway?"

Thor replied,

"Someone must be helping Electro to travel from Midgard to Asgard. Who is it; however, I do not know. But I know that the person could not be Loki. He is in Asgard most secure prison. He could not have broken out."

I rested my palm on my chin and ask,

"Could it be Thanos that you guys have faced before?"

Thor replied,

"Aye. That could be the only possibility."

I said with a sigh,

"Another war that I have to be in. Can't I get a break?"

Thor said with a smile,

"It looks like the Fates are not done with you yet, my young friend."

I sigh and rubbed my eyes when suddenly, the alarm went off. We rushed to the war room and Tony turned on the TV. On the screen, it shows a breach in the mansion on the ground floor, six floors below us. Tony gritted his teeth and said

"Damn. Those jerks dare to attack us where we live. Lets give them a welcoming party." But those last words I did not hear them. I took the elevator to the living quarters and suited up. The avengers are not getting into this fight, even if it kills me. I silently took the stairs and sneaked past them and went down to engage the enemy.

Steve's POV

I look on the TV screen, my heart filled with burning rage. They dare to attack us here. I said,

"Ok, this is what we will do. Tony, gear up and attack from the air. Bruce, activate the Mansion defences. Clint, snake through the vents and attack them from behind. Natasha..." my orders were interrupted by Tony, who said,

"Wait guys, where's Percy?" I look back to the screen and saw him in full battle gear, engaging the enemy. I shook my head and said,

"Gear up. We will do a frontal assault. Percy's down there and I bet my money that he do not want us to get involved."

Natasha said with vehemence,

"No that is not an option." With that we gear up and went down to assist Percy.

Percy's POV

I walked out of the elevator, my swords drawn and held in a defensive posture. I sneak around the enemy, who were wearing masks and sunglasses. I frowned at this thought, but brush it off. I sneak behind a masked man and covered his mouth and pulled him into the shadows. I whispered,

"Who are you and what do you want?"

He said nothing. I pulled off his mask and one of the dark angels' men, a gang that I had exposed to the government when I was working as a vigilante. "Looks like they know I am here." I thought to myself as I saw them taking their clubs out and looking straight at me. I knock out the guy that I was holding and walk out of the shadows. I said,

"Looking for me? How dumb can you idiots get?" With that, I lunged at the nearest guy, my swords twirling in a deadly arc. I sliced his throat open and he was dead before he even hit the ground and I turned to the next guy, clubbing my sword hilt into his head, cracking his skull open and he fell like his comrade. I sheathe my swords and drew my pistol, shooting another guy at point blank range. I turned to the last guy and bellowed,

"If you want to live. Tell me who sent you and why?!"

The guy said in a quivering voice,

"Don't kill me. My name is john and I was sent by..." He did not finish as his face was clubbed by a gun's butt. It turns out that it was Natasha who knocked him unconscious. The other avengers were behind her. They surveyed the room with dismay. Steve ask,

"Percy, why did you kill them?"

I replied,

"I have no choice. They were trying to kill me as I exposed them once. They wanted revenge against me."

Clint cut in

"Then why did you engage them on your own? You could have been killed if there were more of them."

I replied,

"I know. I just don't want to see you guys get hurt on my account. Many people have been hurt and died, like my girlfriend Annabeth..." I wasn't prepared for the flashback that attacked my mind. My body freeze up and my hood fell backwards. I saw my friends laying dead in front on the Doors, and Gaia's voice echoed,

"Their lives could have been spared. It is your fault that they died Perseus Jackson. Their blood is on your hands." I wanted to yell "No!", but my entire body was frozen. I was dimly aware that people was calling my name, shaking me. My vision cleared and I saw six pairs of frantic eyes looking at me. I fell backwards and into Steve's arms, tears running down my cheeks. Natasha wiped them away and said comforting words to calm me down. I felt Clint's hand on my shoulder and Bruce and Tony patting me, telling me that everything is going to be alright. For once in my life, I was tired. I was tired of being the leader. I was tired of being tired. For once, I was the soldier. Someone is going to take care of me, of my well being. I let go of every sensation and let the darkness consumed me.


	10. Chapter 9

Natasha's POV

"You think he is going to be ok?" I asked Steve while looking at Percy's sleeping form.

He replied,

"He has to be ok. Percy is one of the strongest people I know, both mentally and physically. He will get better."

Just then, Tony cut in

"Uh guys, you might want to see this."

I went to his side by the guy that Percy killed. I saw Tony picked up a bug on the guy's sleeve. I said,

"Whoever sent them, he or she wants to see how Percy fights and execute his foes. Tony, can you trace the signal of the bug back to its origin?"

He replied

"Sure thing. I will get to work as soon as I can." With that, we headed back to the living room where Percy is sleeping on the sofa. I saw him stirred in his sleep and his eyes opened. He asked in a husky voice,

"Guys, what happened?"

It was Steve, who answered,

"You broke down. You were having a flashback from the past."

I saw Percy's shoulders slump down and he said,

"I just wish that all of the nightmares and flashbacks can go away already. Some aid I turn out to be. You guys might as well kick me out now. I won't be any help to you guys if this keeps on happening."

I replied gently,

"No Percy. You are already been a great help to all of us. You save our butts at the docks, you see things before it even happens and you can warn us and you make plans that work. Don't you see, you are part of our family now. You will get better. All of us will help you through this."

Percy replied,

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

*At S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters*

Nick Fury's POV

I was sitting behind my desk in my office, reading reports from agents around the world, when Maria Hill burst into my office, panting. She said,

"Sir, there is something that you need to see in the war room."

I immediately got up from my seat and rushed to the War room. A video conference was in progress. I walked in the room and I saw in the video, a face of a mix between human and alien. I asked,

"What do you want and who are you?"

The face or whoever it was replied,

"To answer your second question, Director Fury, my name is Thanos, rightful ruler of Midgard, or should I say, Earth. To answer your first question, I want to invade Earth to claim what is rightfully mine. The Avengers stopped me once, they cannot stop me twice. I also know that they have recruited a powerful demigod, Perseus Jackson. Even with his help, they cannot stop me. Be prepared Director. The invasion will take place when you least expect it." With that, the video cut off. I stood up and said,

"Agent Hill, contact the Avengers."


	11. Chapter 10

Percy's POV

I felt my body relax, and my dream sequence started. I was in a dark room, and someone was standing there. I called out to the person,

"Who are you?"

The person answered,

"My identity cannot be revealed for now. All of your questions will be answered in due time. Also, there is one more piece of news that you should know, but I cannot tell you what it is. But, know this, during the war; you will meet someone that you hold dear to your heart. You may not understand now, but all will be cleared in time. Farewell my friend and good luck. You will need it." And the scene changed. I was on a strange place. I saw something of what remains of a space-station and what look like robots around it. I will my dream forward and hid behind a piece of debris. I saw two people talking and eavesdropped on their conversation. I heard the first guy, sitting on the throne ask,

"Is the preparations complete for the invasion of Midgard?"

The second guy answered,

"Preparations are near completion my lord. We can launch the invasion on Earth two weeks from now, on the feast of Spes, when the gods, demigods and the Avengers are least expecting it."

The first guy said,

"Excellent. We will launch an attack on the two camps first, taking out the demigods, and then we will launch an attack on the Avengers' Mansion, putting them out of the way for good. Finally, we will launch the entire army on Olympus, bringing the gods down for good. Then, Midgard will be mine to rule." I snap awake, finding myself on the sofa, still in my armour and robe. I leaped over the sofa and ran to the elevator. I entered it and said to Jarvis,

"Jarvis, bring me to the conference room. Assemble the Avengers. Emergency code Alpha 1154." And I lean against the elevator wall. It was in the middle of the night, and I felt guilty of waking the team up, but they have to know the details of the dream that I had, or the world will fall to whoever is trying to invade the Earth.

Tony's POV

I was in my workshop, installing an upgrade into my suit. Bruce is at his workstation, mixing chemicals, failing everytime he tried. I snorted softly in amusement and turned back to my suit. Suddenly, alarms started blaring. I look at Bruce, but he was as confused as I was. Jarvis voice came over the intercom. He said,

"Sir, Percy has requested the team's presence in the conference room. He has activated Alpha 1154."

I paled and said,

"Ok Jarvis. Bring the elevator down." I turned to Bruce and said,

"He got to have a good reason to activate the emergency code. This is only activated when there is a level 5 threat."

He replied,

"I know. Percy must have critical information that might be linked to the briefing that we had when Percy was sleeping."

I sighed and said,

"Let's go and meet him." We exited the workshop and headed to the elevator. We met the rest of the team and we took the elevator to the conference room, located on the 78th floor of the tower.

Percy's POV

I tapped my left greave impatiently. It had been 30 minutes since I woke up and activated the emergency code. Just then, the elevator sound with a pleasant 'ding' and the Avengers stepped out, and I have to admit, they look horrible, aside from Thor, Tony, Bruce and Natasha. Steve's hair was in a mess and his PJs were crumpled. Clint did not look any different from Steve. But they were alert and staring kindly at me. Steve asked,

"Percy, what happened that you need to activate the emergency code?"

I replied,

"Sorry guys, I really hate to wake you guys up at this hour of the night, but there is something important that I need to tell you." With that, I told them everything, ok maybe not everything. I left out about the part about meeting someone that I hold close to my heart. I will figure that out later on my own. When I finish, Thor said,

"This is very serious. Thanos intends to invade Midgard on the Feast of Spes. This is when everyone alertness is down."

I said,

"I have to go and warn the two camps and Olympus. Thor, you are with me. You are friends with the gods and many demigods heard about you. Clint and Natasha, both of you will defend the Mansion against any attacks by the enemy. We cannot lose the Mansion. It is our main base. Tony, suit up. I need you to keep watch in the skies, in case there is any air attacks from the enemy. Bruce, maintain radio contact with me and point out any incoming attacks to the Mansion so that Clint, Natasha and Tony could engage them. Let's move." With that, everyone disperse, each one having their role to play. Thor took his hammer and in a flash, his arms were covered by armour and his helmet was on his head. I said,

"Thor, first stop, Olympus. Empire State Building."


	12. Chapter 11

Zeus's POV

I stood outside of the throne room, waiting for my nephew to arrive. Thor had just sent me an iris message, telling me that he and Percy are on the way to Olympus to tell the Council grave news. When I heard it, I immediately sent Athena to tell Annabeth the news, but she is not allowed to see him. Not that I want to, but it is the will of the Fates. Annabeth is not allowed to see Percy until the war starts. I rubbed my face in exhaustion and look up in the night sky and saw Thor carrying Percy by the arms and landed in front of me. Percy bowed to me and said,

"Lord Zeus. It is good to see you again. I wish it can be a social call, but I have grave news. Is the Council assembled?"

I replied,

"Of course Percy. Go on in. The Council is ready."

Percy entered the throne room and I turn to Thor. I said,

"It is good to see you again, my friend. Is everything alright in Asgard?"

My old friend replied,

"Aye, it is alright. The Allfather is keeping the peace with our counterparts, which of course includes Olympus."

I nodded my head and asked him another question,

"How is he? Is he coping with the nightmares that torment him at night?"

Thor replied,

"Nay, he is not coping well. He will need her to relief his suffering."

I look back into the throne room, watching Percy talk to Poseidon. I said,

"I know Thor I know. But we need to keep him in the dark until the war. That is the only way."

Thor replied,

"Aye of course. Let us enter and begin the meeting." With that, we walked into the throne room and the meeting begin.

Percy's POV

I look at the Council; twelve giant gods occupied their thrones. I told them what happened to me for the past three months, since it was July after all, and I told them about my dream. When I finished, the gods started yelling. I guess Zeus could not take it anymore because he yelled,

"Silence!" And the room went silent. He asked me,

"Percy, are you sure that you heard correctly? The Feast of Hope is sacred. No one would dare to invade Earth on that day."

I replied,

"I know what I heard. Thanos' advisor told him that. I say we ready our forces here on Olympus, and bring all half bloods, Greek and Roman to Olympus. Protect them. I will join you in defending Earth against this threat. I will not be alone. The Avengers will back me up. I hope that you all will help me by protecting the half bloods in both camps. Thank you. That is all." I ended my 'speech' and look at them for any reaction. Zeus spoke up,

"All in favour to the boy's plan?" To my surprise, all of the gods raised their hands. Zeus said,

"The motion passes. Percy, rest assured the demigods will be protected. You may go Percy. Get some rest. You will need it." With that, I walked towards the doors, but turned around and look at Thor. He saw my questioning look and said,

"No worries Percy. I just want to catch up with Zeus. Go on ahead. I will meet you at the elevator."

I replied,

"Ok Thor, whatever you say." With that, I walked out of the throne room and sat on a bench waiting for Thor. Without realising it, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Thor's POV

As soon Perseus walked out the throne room, I asked the Council,

"How is Annabeth?"

Athena replied,

"She is not doing well. She has been paying secret visits to him, but it is tearing her heart apart."

Artemis added,

"Even I am worried for Perseus mental state. I hope that he will come through soon."

I said,

"Do not worry my friends. He will get better. The Avengers has been helping him through this time. Rest assured, he will get better." With that, I head out of the throne room and saw Percy asleep on a park bench. I smiled and shook my head, carried him and lifted him onto my shoulder and flew back to the mansion.

Natasha's POV

Percy and Thor were gone for almost two hours. All of us are getting restless. Suddenly, I heard someone landed on the rooftop. We took the elevator up to the roof and we saw Thor carrying Percy like a child. We smiled at the sight. I whispered to Thor,

"Let's get the armour off him and place it back in his briefcase. Leave his robe on."

He whispered back,

"Aye, let's bring him back to his room." With that, we followed Thor back to Percy's room and placed him gently on the bed. I took off his armour and his swords and was going to take off his gauntlets when Clint stopped me. He said,

"Leave his gauntlets on him. The gauntlets are stuck to his skin. Only he himself can take it off."

I nodded and quietly exited the room, the rest of the team behind me. I said,

"He looks at peace when he sleeps, not like the Percy we always see when he is awake."

Tony replied,

"I agree. Let him rest. The upcoming war that involves us will be a hard one on us and on Percy. He needs his rest."


	13. Chapter 12

Percy's POV

The next morning, I woke up from a good night sleep in three months. "It's the calm before the storm" I thought as I clean myself up and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. When I reached the floor, I had the shock of my life. The kitchen was thrashed and it was in a mess. Plates were smashed to pieces and the table was overturned and the fridge was wide open. I immediately headed back up to my room and suit up. I went back down to the kitchen and started examining the mess. I found a note attached to the overturned table. It stated,

"Come if you dare, Perseus Jackson. See you on the battlefield soon. Thanos."

I gritted my teeth. He dares to attack the Mansion. I yelled,

"Jarvis, Assemble the team now. They need to see this."

Jarvis replied,

"Of course sir." With that, I looked back to the mess and wondered why Thanos would attack the Mansion first. I look up, my eyes showing dismay. I said to myself,

"He is targeting Olympus straight." Without waiting for the team to assemble, I went to the rooftop and fired the grappling hook, climbed to the nest building and sprint to the Empire State Building.

When I got there, there were people milling about, ignoring me. I walked up to the front desk and the bald guy was sitting there, reading a book. I said,

"600th floor."

He look at me and handed me the keycard wordlessly. I made sure that no one is entering the elevator and I entered it. I inserted the keycard and pressed the button and lean back and waited. Soft music was playing, but I was too worried to listen to it. Finally, the elevator stopped with a pleasant 'ding'. I ran out and saw that Olympus was fine, but I could not be so sure. I sneaked up to the throne room and enter silently. I hid behind a pillar and saw the Council in deep discussion. I eavesdrop on the conversation. I heard Athena say,

"...not doing well Father."

I frowned at this and wondered in my mind,

"Who are they talking about? If I stick around, I might hear something interesting?"

Zeus replied,

"If there is anything I can do to help her, I will. But the Fates overrule me. I cannot do anything."

Artemis cut in,

"But if we cannot do anything, Annabeth will lose strength and she is needed in this war." At this, my anger rose. They kept this from me. I said,

"You all dare keep this from me."

The gods gasps and look at where I am standing in the shadows. I walked out, Earthshaker in my left hand, emitting a faint white glow, and my right hidden blade was out to its full lethal length, glowing faintly. I said, my voice hard and cold,

"Why have you kept this from me? ANSWER ME!"

My dad said,

"Percy, if we can tell you, we will. But the Fates do not allow us. I am sorry that you have to find out this way, but we do not have any choice."

I grit my teeth and said,

"So, you are willing to see me suffer through the night for three months?! I have been having nightmares for the past three months and it is all about her body lying in front of the Doors and none of you appeared to comfort me?! The Avengers tried to help me through, but it was never enough. I need her, and you all just kept her hidden from me! Let me ask you, do the Avengers know about this?"

Hades (he has a throne on Olympus) said,

"Yes, they were sworn into secrecy by the Fates. They all tried to help you. We all try to help you. We're sorry if you have to find out this way, but the Fates did not allow us to tell you unless you found out on your own or until the war started."

I yelled, shaking the room.

"Even the Avengers know about this. I thought I could trust them. Turns out I was wrong." With that, I turn on my heel and storm out of the throne room. I walked to the elevator and entered it. Tears were running down my cheeks. My entire world was destroyed. The Avengers and the gods were only using me. The elevator door closes and I slid down to the floor, tears of betrayal running down my face. At the moment, I chose to return to Camp Half-Blood, now empty as the demigods are evacuated to Olympus, to think things through.

Zeus's POV

I sat on my throne, stunned. I did not believe that Percy was here. He must have something to tell us, but overheard on the things that we said. I said to Athena,

"Athena, get Annabeth and summon the Avengers."

Athena quickly sent an iris message to the Avengers and ran out to get Annabeth. A few minutes later, the Avengers **(Yes they are allowed on Olympus as they themselves are demigods, Other than Thor of course)** arrived and Annabeth stood with them. I said,

"Guys, we have a serious problem." And I told them everything that happened. When I finish, all of them were shocked. Natasha said,

"We have to tell him the full explanation. Do you know where he is?"

Poseidon replied,

"He is at Camp Half-Blood. I will bring you there." With that, the council adjourn and the Avengers and Poseidon disappeared in a golden light. Annabeth remained behind, her face having a sad expression. I walked over to her and asked,

"Annabeth, you ok?"

She shook her head and said,

"What if he hates me for not telling him that I am alive?"

I replied,

"Don't worry. If there is anything related to Percy that I know, is that he will never hate you."

Percy's POV

I stood on the rocks at the beach at camp. The wind was blowing, making my shoulder cape that is to cover my left gauntlet backwards, flying in the wind. I sigh, letting everything go. I thought about what the gods said. Maybe I was too impulsive when I was in the throne room. I thought about the Avengers. I don't hold anything against them. They were sworn into secrecy by the Fates. I close my eyes and open my senses. My ears picked up footsteps. I turned and saw the Team standing there, my dad was right beside them. I asked,

"How did you find me? I told no one of my whereabouts."

Natasha replied,

"Poseidon told us and he brought us here. Also we owe you an explanation and apology. We were demigods, nearing immortality like you, but we could not tell you as it will lower your chances of achieving godhood in battle. For that, we are..." That was when I interrupted,

"Guys, I don't hold a grudge against you. Maybe I was too impulsive back in the throne room, but I was pissed. But, now I understand, I could not see Annabeth until the war. But, no more secrets ok." That's when I heard,

"Ah, how touching. A pity it won't happen when I take control of Earth." I look up and saw Thanos standing in a war chariot, being pulled by horses made of hellfire. I glared at him and bellowed,

"There is no chance for you to rule here Thanos. Leave before we strike you down like the Avengers did before."

He chuckled and said,

"Ah how foolish Perseus Jackson. You are but a mere demigod. You can never defeat me. See you at the battlefield. That's where your final resting place is." With a laugh, he lashed the horses and took off to Manhattan. I cursed under my breath. But Tony cut in,

"Guys, we have company. Lots of it."

I look up to the skies and saw Thanos army. It was massive. The infantry divisions were roughly a million, and they were protected by at least ten thousand chariots per division. I cursed and said,

"No wonder the Fates said that we need the gods' help. This army is massive." With that, I activated the comms link built into my gauntlet, broadcasting a message to Zeus. I said,

"Zeus, we have an Omega level threat. Ready the Olympians. The invasion has started."


	14. Chapter 13

Annabeth's POV

I finished gearing up for the war. I was in my Assassin robe, white in color and my armour was made up of Olympian silver. My hidden blades were on my wrists, holstered in their gauntlets. Just then, my mother walks in and asked,

"Annabeth, are you ready?"

I replied sadly,

"Yes mom, I was just thinking of Percy. What do you think on how Percy will react on seeing me alive?"

My mother replied,

"No need to worry my dear. Percy already knows. He found out when one of the council meetings was going on. He was shocked and angry, but he will never be angry at you."

I replied,

"I hope so Mom. Let's get this done.

Percy's POV

I walked to the entrance of the Mansion. The Avengers were already outside, fighting Thanos soldiers. I thought,

"Well, looks like I'm late. Time to join the party." With that, I let out a loud battle cry and leaped into the fray, my swords twirling in a deadly arc. Before long, I managed to kill fifty of them, but more just took their place. Suddenly, I heard,

"Hey Percy. Need a hand?" I look up and saw six figures leaped from two buildings on my left and right. Before long, most of the soldiers around me were dead, all with a blade to their necks. In their place were the Heroes of Olympus, the Avengers, following behind. I asked them,

"Guys, what are you doing here? Where's Annabeth?"

A hooded female pulled down her hood, revealing her face. She said,

"I am here Percy. I'm sorry that I did not tell you that I am alive..." Her words were cut off as I grab hold of her and kissed her. I pulled away and said,

"Gods, I missed you so much. We'll talk later. First thing, Let's thin their numbers. Jason, Piper, Leo and Tony. You will be together. Thin out their numbers in the east of the city. Blow up the bridges to cut off the retreat. Frank, Hazel, Clint and Natasha. You will be together. Thin out their numbers in the west of the city. Thor and Hulk. You will aid the Gods fighting near the Empire State Building. Annabeth and I will thin out their numbers in the North, which is near the Empire State Building. Let's go. Good luck and May the Gods be with us in this war." I heard a reply,

"You already have." I look over and saw the gods assembled behind me. Respectfully, I bowed to them, the rest of us following my lead. Zeus said,

"Nephew, you have proved yourself yet again to be a leader. All of us here are very proud of you."

I bowed and said,

"Thanks. Where are Thalia and Nico anyway?"

I heard, "Looking for us?"

I turned and saw them fighting back to back. Thalia was using her spear to call down lightning on the soldiers, while Nico was using his Stygian Iron sword and Hidden blade, killing everyone in his path. I grinned and turned back to the gods. I said,

"Thanks for your help. Now let's get this done." With that, we split up to carry out the things that we need to do. To fight and defeat Thanos.

For as long as I could remember, this war, compared to the Titan war, it was very bad. Cars were smashed beyond recognition. Human corpses, both civilians and solders, lay dead around me. I was too busy fighting to care. I just swung my swords and beheaded two soldiers. I turned around and saw Annabeth doing the same. She turned around and I asked,

"You ok?"

She replied with a smile,

"Never been better Seaweed Brain. You?"

"Tired, but I'll live."

We turned and saw just how many soldiers we killed. The entire area was cleared of soldiers. Their corpses were everywhere, some of them were headless, and others were sliced in half. The gods were also finishing up. My dad slay the last one by stabbing his trident into his gut, and wrenching his trident out, bring out the man's intestines with it. We winced at the sight. He looks up and saw us looking. He walked over to Zeus and whispered something, then the Gods headed over to us. He asked,

"You guys ok?

Annabeth shook her head while I said,

"A few scratches, nothing major." My dad nodded and the Gods went back to defend the doors. Just then, Thalia and Nico join us. Thalia said,

"You guys ok?"

Annabeth replied,

"Yeah we're good. How bout you guys?"

They replied,

"We're good." Just then the five Heroes of Olympus and the Avengers also join us. All of them were like us, covered in blood and grime. Suddenly, I saw chariots roaring towards us. I heard my dad's voice,

"Use the baton."

I took out the baton and flicked it, releasing it to its full length. I hit the first button and the baton transformed into a sword, its blade was made up of lightning. I look at it and grinned, and I saw that my friends were doing to same. I turned to face the first division of chariots. I stabbed the sword into the ground, unleashing a blast of lightning, obliterating the chariots to ashes. I turned to my friends and said,

"One division down, nine more to go."

I don't know how long I have been using the baton, because the next thing I know, Annabeth was at my side, saying,

"Percy, you have been standing there for four hours. You have already gotten rid of the chariots as well. Come and relax."

I shrugged and replied,

"Ok wise girl, whatever you say." I started walking back with her to our friends, when I heard,

"Ah. Giving up already? Tired? Surrender now. You are surrounded." We whirled around and saw Thanos standing there. All around us were soldiers and chariots, encircling us. I said, "Ah shit."

That pretty much summed up our thought.


	15. Chapter 14

Percy's POV

I glared and Thanos and said,

"You want us, The Heroes of Olympus, to surrender?! Never! We will fight until our last breath. You will never win."

Thanos chuckled softly and said,

"Ah Percy Jackson. How naive you are. I have powers over the elements itself. Your powers over water are useless against me. You have nothing left. Everyone has betrayed you, but yet you keep on resisting, you keep on fighting. Why?"

I growled,

"Because no one else will. My Mentor once told me,_ 'Percy, even if those that you sought to save have turn against you, you must keep fighting. You will bring an era of peace to the world because you will be a beacon of light and hope in the darkness.'_ Because of those words, I kept fighting because I have things to lose." With that, I yelled a battle cry that echoed throughout the city and charged, my blades glowed brighter and I felt myself growing stronger. I leaped into the air, blades flashing in the setting sun and slashed downwards on Thanos throat, but he caught my blades in his bare hands. My eyes widened. No one has ever blocked my blades before. Thanos pushed me back and uttered a spell in a language that I never heard before. A wave of pure energy exploded from his body, catching everyone in the blast. I was thrown backwards and everything went back.

When I came to, I was lying on the ground, everyone was scattered in front of me, out cold. A burning rage filled my heart and my eyes darkened, turning into a dark green, filled with a blazing fire. I struggled to my feet and staggered over to Thanos, who was just standing there. I croaked,

"Even if you beat me down a hundred times, as long as I can stand back up, this world will never bow to the likes of you." Suddenly, a bright glow enveloped me. I floated upwards. All around me, I saw everyone slowly regaining consciousness. I said,

"Trying to harm me through my friends?! You just made the wrong guy mad." With that, I shot forward, my blades moving in a deadly arc, and landed behind him. Somehow, he managed to evade my swords. I thought,

"Looks like I have to use the new weapons."

I dropped my swords and brought out my hidden blades, but my hidden blade on my left hand was new. It was gifted to me by Clint, who told me that only the best can use this. The gauntlet that Clint gave me was midnight black in color. Its blade was modified so that it can be used as a hidden blade, dagger or a wrist crossbow, allowing me to kill targets over long distances. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another glow. I saw the Avengers floating in the air, kind of like me just now. The glow left them and they ran up to join me. Clint said,

"Well done Percy. Thanks to your so called speech just now, it allows us to break through our bonds and achieve immortality. It seems that you are immortal as well. Shall we finish this together, as a Team?"

I replied,

"Let's go!" With that, we broke into a run, yelling a battle cry. Tony flew up into the sky, firing his repulsors. I yelled,

"Zeus! Use your master bolt! Give Tony more power! Thor, do the same." A response was given. The sky darkened, and I saw not two, but four people in the sky. The Lord of the Sky unleashed his fury, releasing a large amount of energy into The Iron man suit. Thor, Jason and Thalia also did the same. Tony's suit was electrified. His repulsors were blasting pure energy. Clint was trying to get a good shot of Thanos, but was pinned down by enemy fire. I yelled,

"Piper, Use your charmspeak. Confuse the enemy. Apollo and Artremis help Clint and light the enemy up in flames from the Sun and Moon. I saw Piper confusing the soldiers, causing them to fight each other rather than helping each other. Apollo set the enemy in a sea of crimson flames with his bow and Artremis blinded the enemy with the light from her moon arrows. Together, they helped Clint back onto his feet and Artremis gave him a blessing, which I can't hear. The three archers stood and repelled the endless waves of Thanos soldiers. Meanwhile, Steve and Natasha were completely surrounded. I yelled,

"Ares, help them. Incinerate the soldiers to ashes." Immediately, Ares joined the fight. Just then, I saw soldiers, wearing golden armour, coming out from the Empire State Building. It was the Olympian Army. The remaining enemy soldiers, upon seeing the massive Army, immediately dropped their weapons and surrendered. In a few moments, all enemy soldiers surrendered and Thanos was surrounded. I walked towards him, my left hand gauntlet in crossbow mode, ready to fire its first shot, and said,

"Give it up Thanos! Your army has deserted you and you are surrounded. Surrender!"

He replied,

"Never! I still have one more gamble to play." He reached out and grabbed Annabeth by the scruff of her neck. He held a dagger to her neck and said,

"If you want your precious girl to live, tell the army to back off and let me go free. Or else, the girl dies and her blood is on your hands."

I bellowed,

"Let her go Thanos! Your fight is with me alone. Let her go!"

He replied,

"I do not fight with honor, Perseus Jackson. I will do anything to win. So, what will your answer be? Let me go, or letting your love of your life die. Choose!"

I replied,

"My answer is this. Fuck you!" I raised my left hand and fired the crossbow bolt. It travel over the twice the speed of sound. It misses its target. Thanos laughed and said,

"What type of shooting was that? You cannot even shoot..." his words were cut off and he collapsed to the ground. I ran over to Annabeth and asked,

"You ok love?"

She replied,

"I'm ok. What did you do?"

I knelled down and said,

"The bolt that I fired was with a blood detector. It detects blood and hone into its target. As such, the one person that has blood was Thanos. When the bolt wheezed pass him, it detected the blood inside him, and thus locked on to him. Since his head was the only place not covered with armour, the bolt just hit there, killing him instantly. Just to make sure, I better do a check." With that, my left hand crossbow sheath itself, leaving the hidden blade out. I pierce the blade through his neck to see whether he is dead. When there is no movement, I stood up and said,

"Thanos is dead, for good."


	16. Chapter 15

Annabeth's POV

We teleported back up to Olympus. Since everyone was either too tired or injured to do anything, the council meeting is postpone to tomorrow. I was in my bedroom, trying to fall asleep, but failing badly. I threw off the covers and opened my closet. I took out my gauntlets and put them on. I exited my palace and headed to the training grounds. On my way there, I saw the Avengers talking to the Heroes and some of the gods. I saw Ares talking to Natasha, Clint talking to Artremis and Thalia, Steve talking to Nico, Bruce talking to Leo and Hephaestus and Thor talking to the Big Three. I look around for Percy, but he was not around. I sigh and walked into the training grounds. It was the size of a Olympic Arena, filled with training dummies for either close quarters combat or long range shooting. Percy stood at the Long range shooting arena, his left hand was up. I saw his blade underneath his gauntlet shift and two ends shifted up to wrist, forming a small bow shaft on his gauntlet. He lifted his arm and fired. The bolt flew through the air without a sound and pierced the dummy in the head. That's when I noticed that around me, the training dummies were destroyed. He tensed up and spun around and saw me.

Percy's POV

I could not sleep. The nightmares of the people that I had slain kept on tormenting me. I throw off the sheets and went to the training grounds, the one place that Annabeth designed that would calm me down. I started hacking the dummies down, my swords slashing on the dummies. Before long, I was drenched in sweat and all the dummies were destroyed. I walked over the shooting range and prepared my Phantom Blade. I have to master how to use the blade properly before I can use it for good. The blade shifted under the gauntlet, forming a bow shaft under my wrist. I raised my hand and fired. The bolt traveled at supersonic speed and entered the dummy's head. I sense a presence behind me and I spun around and I saw Annabeth standing there. I saw that she was wearing one of my old T-shirts. So she raided my bag before going to bed. I asked,

"Can't sleep?"

She replied,

"Yeah, nightmares. I guess it's the same as you?"

I replied,

"Yeah."

An awkward silence settled between us. Annabeth was the first to break it. She said,

"Percy, I'm sorry for not telling you every-" her words were cut off by me kissing her. She responded immediately. I pulled away and said,

"I don't care about what they ask you to do. We are together now and I don't plan on letting you go again. I love you."

She replied with tears in her eyes,

"I love you too seaweed brain." With that, both of us fell asleep in the training arena, both of us with a big smile on our faces.

Third Person's POV

"Percy, Annabeth." Frank's voice rang out as he walked into the arena and saw Annabeth sleeping on Percy. "Oh man, why am I always the one who finds them?" Percy replied,

"Just lucky I guess, baby man."

"Shut up Percy." Frank squawked before covering his eyes. Annabeth woke up and look at Percy and Frank before her cheeks flushed crimson red. She said,

"Frank... We're both dressed. Nothing of that sort happened last night." Percy gave her a naughty wink, which made the immortal daughter of Athena hit him on the arm. Frank said,

"By the way, the council meeting start in an hour. So get ready." With that, Frank left the arena in a jiffy. Annabeth turned to Percy and asked,

"You ok? Slept with no nightmares?"

He replied,

"No. I slept quite well actually. Come on; let's get ready for the council meeting." With that, the couple exited the arena and went their separate ways to get ready for the council meeting. Little do they know, the council meeting will change their lives forever.

Percy's POV

I headed back to my dad's palace. It was build like a bunker. I head into my room and suit up in my assassin robe and armour. With my hood down, I headed to Annabeth's palace to see if she was ready. To my surprise, she was wearing her assassin robe and armour too. Turns out that we have the same thinking. I gave her a smile and we headed to the throne room. All of the gods were there, seated on their respective thrones. I looked around and was surprised that everyone was there. Demigods, both roman and Greek, were all there, smiling widely. The immortal campers were also there. And finally, the gods were there. There were the Heroes of Olympus and the Olympian Council, all seated on thrones. Annabeth gave my hand a squeeze and took her throne at the foot of her mother's throne. Zeus said,

"Thank you all for coming today. As you know, there was an attempted invasion of Earth. But, thanks to the Avengers and Percy Jackson, the invasion force has been crushed to dust. Now, to reward the Avengers with a reward for their efforts. They have endured much and suffered much, but they always prevail. Now, if they accept, they will be added to the Parthenon of the Gods. Steve Rogers, son of Athena, do you accept?"

Steve stepped forward and replied,

"I accept, my lord." The crowd roared its approval.

"Tony Stark, son of Hephaestus, do you accept?"

Tony stepped forward and replied,

"I accept my lord." The crowd roared again.

"Natasha Romanoff, daughter of Ares, do you accept?"

Natasha stepped forward and replied,

"I accept my lord." The crowd roared again.

"Clint Barton, son of Apollo, do you accept?"

Clint stepped forward and replied,

"I accept, my lord."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Please step forward."

I stepped forward, bowed to my father and knelled at Zeus feet. I said,

"Yes my lord."

Zeus replied,

"In the Parthenon of the Gods, no one has been offered godhood twice. Now you have earned the offer once again. Do you accept?"

I look up and said,

"I accept, but on one condition. I wished to set up a Corp. One that would look after the security and safety of the immortal and mortal worlds. If you allow me, I will chair the Corp as Mentor and Leader. I will appoint some of the demigods, gods and immortals, to join me in my quest to protect and defend. By doing so, I and those who I have appointed, will require the Olympian fifth freedom, which allows us to interfere directly. It also relinquishes our domains and serve to protect. That is my wish."

Zeus said,

"If that is your wish, so shall it be. Percy Jackson, from now onwards, you will be made a god and your wish will be granted. Now who do you wish to join you?"

I replied,

"The Heroes of Olympus, Thalia, Nico, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, the Big Three and the Avengers. These people, whom I had mentioned, if they accept, will join me as Guardians. The Corp's name will be the Guardians of the Light. We will serve and protect the immortal and mortals, to ensure an era of peace will be ushered into this world. That is all."

Zeus said,

"All in favor to the boy's plan?" All of the gods raised their hands. Zeus said,

"Very well Percy. Lead the Guardians well. You also have been granted access to the Olympian army. If you ever need them, they are yours to command."

I said,

"Um... thanks." Those who had accepted godhood had all now stepped beside me. A ball of golden light descended over us. We all felt our blood, muscle and skin all burn away, and a new-found power now resided in us. I stood up with the Avengers and turned around to head back. But, Zeus asked,

"Percy, where will the Guardians established in. There suppose to be a building to show it. And you will need a symbol to be symbolized."

I turned around and said,

"I will let the goddess of Architecture sort things out." And I gave Annabeth a wink. With that, the Avengers and I headed out of the throne room, sorting in our heads about the things that we need to do to strengthen the Guardians.


	17. Chapter 16

*10 years later*

Percy's POV

I sat in my office in the Guardians' Headquarters. The wall behind me was emblazed with the symbol of the Assassin symbol with a bald eagle behind it. The Guardians have been doing very well. There have been a few invasions of earth, but the Guardians have always prevailed. Now, I stood facing the wall that held the planets the guardians have yet to colonise. The technology that we have, courtesy of Hephaestus, enable us to colonise planets. We have ventured into different galaxies and colonise planets. For each planet that we colonise, we set up an embassy there. That way, if the planets need help, we are able to send soldiers there for support. Just then, there was a knock on the door, I said,

"Come in."

The door open and Annabeth, my wife, entered. I proposed to her on her birthday two years ago. She gladly accepted and we were married a month later. Both of us have a son and daughter, which are currently now training as guardians. She said,

"Honey, how goes the planets status?"

I replied with a smile,

"It's going good. It's just some inhabitants are reluctant to let us set up. But the teams there are doing fine overall. How are the kids?"

She replied,

"Constantly training. They said that since you are the Mentor and Leader of the Guardians, they have to train hard to meet up to your expectations."

I grinned at her words and said,

"Let's head down to the Arena and take a look, should we?"

She replied,

"Of course, my dear husband." Giving me a kiss, we headed down to the Arena. At once, all of the trainees stopped their training and stand at attention. I asked Nico, who was their training instructor,

"How fares the recruits' training, Lieutenant?"

He replied,

"It's going well sir; your children are the best in the entire class. Not only that. Lady Athena said that your son can be a battle strategist. He has a uncanny ability to predict the outcome of a battle formation and modify the battle tactics. Your daughter is a demon in the swords arena. She manages to beat even your father in both swordplay and spear fighting. She is a fine warrior. Other than that, the other trainees are doing extremely well."

I nodded at the trainees and said,

"Good work recruits. Take a short break. I want to see everyone pass this course. It is an honour to be selected to be part of the Guardians and I do not want to see anyone slacking behind. Is that clear!"

There was a resounding "Yes Sir!" I nodded and headed to the Council chambers, where we discuss on the defences of Earth and the Planets, My wife and I entered and took our seats and the meeting begin. After two hours of arguing, the meeting adjourn and we headed back to our normal activities. We may be gods and goddesses, but we fight for something more than ourselves. We fight for peace and security. That's why we exist, we are the Guardians, and as long as we stand, no evil will hide. We will expose them, and when we do, they cannot hide from their crimes. We are the Guardians of the Light and we will stop at nothing to expose evil wherever it may hide.

*At the far ends of the galaxy*

Third Person POV

A lone man stands at the edge of his prison cell. When the next patrol comes to take him. He will make his escape. He will take his revenge on those who had defeated him and placed him here. At that thought, he smiled despite the circumstances.


	18. AN

Hey my fellow readers. This is baldeagle117 here. Just to let you guys know. There will be a sequel for After the Giant War. But I will only start the sequel around the end of October, as I am taking my national examinations after June. But I will try to write as soon as I can if I have any free time. Many thanks to those who have stick with me throughout my first fan-fiction story. And thanks for the reviews that you guys and gals have given me. Without them, I probably might not make it till the end. So I really appreciate it. So please give my story a review and I hope to see you all in the sequel. Peace out.


	19. Second AN

Hey there boys and girls, baldeagle117 here. Just to let you know, the sequel for 'After the Giant War' will be put on hold for now as I have a severe case of writer's block on this sequel. But no worries, I will be posting other stories as well. One of them is called 'Assassin of Chaos'. I'm sure some of you might read some of the Chaos Assassin stories, but rest assured, I will complete the story. It's about 'Annabeth betraying Percy and he join Chaos' that kind of plot, but it will have a twist. I will be including Assassin's Creed weapons and clothing as well as Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo skeletons and weapons. So be sure to look out for the story and if you like the story, give a review and favourite it. Once again, I am sorry for not updating on the sequel.


End file.
